1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of receiving an input so as to improve a user manipulability in a terminal providing a touch interface and an apparatus thereof, and more particularly, a method and an apparatus for a user to conveniently input an input signal in an area corresponding to an entire input unit in an input situation limited to being able to touch only a part of the input unit in the terminal such as a one-hand input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic terminals which can receive a touch input of a user have become popular according to a development of a technology. The electronic terminals are generally portable and mostly have an input unit and a display unit. More preferably, the input unit and the display unit are formed in a type of a touch screen so that a user can conveniently input a command. Further, the terminal tends to have a big touch screen so as to simultaneously provide a lot of information to a user according to the user's requirement.
As described above, there is a problem in that a lot of information can be simultaneously provided to a user as the size of a touch screen grows, but it may be difficult to input a command corresponding to a whole touch screen of the terminal when an input situation of the portable terminal is limited, such as a situation where the input is performed by one hand with which the user holds the terminal.
In the limited situation as described above, when the user intends to input a command to the terminal with the hand holding the terminal, the user has difficulty in inputting a desired command to an area of the touch screen of the terminal that cannot be reached by the one hand. To solve the problem, a user is made to select an input mode, such as shifting a screen displayed on a whole touch screen to a point where a touch is available, switching the whole screen into a small screen to allow easy inputting in a limited situation, or rearranging an input icon displayed on the whole touch screen at the point where the touch is available. However, if a screen displayed on the touch screen is changed as described above, an operation load of the terminal for an image processing, or the like, is increased. Further, the user maybe confused due to changing the screen and intuitiveness.